darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
KPC Compassion
Back to 2010 Logs Magnum Optimus Prime Slipstream Starscream The Autobots were in need for more energon resources and Optimus wasn't willing to test the Decepticons own area, however he was willing to get on the edge of it. Optimus trucks along the red, rusty, dust pile of an area with scrap high above the area. There had been some reports from troops that the Decepticons could be looking into this area as well, that could be trouble. After all, the more energon the Decepticons had, the less they had, and the more trouble they would have to get ready for. Somewhere it needed to end. Prime radioed over to Magnum who was here to assist him in this operation, <> This was actually sad in a somewhat playful manner, even though this was very serious business. Magnum hovers along Optimus Prime's side, all too familiar with Decepticon territory, and tactics. Radioing back to Prime, Magnum responds in a similar sad, but playful manner, "Worry not, old friend. It is usually I the one doing the hauling." Magnum's optics are actively scanning the area and skies above, searching for signs of Decepticons. Slipstream is patrolling this cycle alongside her Commander, Starscream. She spots the area they want to focus on and radios to him, Holding her distance from him, she waits for his order to transform and head on down. "Excellent", the Air Commander says, "This is the perfect place to harvest energon. Transform and land. We must get a sizable amount of energon from this place to feed Trypticon." He transforms and alights on the ground near an energon source. Optimus Prime drives along before he comes to a stop, <> Thankfully Prime's red armor helped him hide somewhat in the rusty terrain, however he knew this wasn't going to last long. The Autobot commander transformed and moved along the edge of the ravine, right above the Decepticons, he was careful how he moved, he noticed the one in the air still and motioned to Magnum. His sights were on Starscream. He positioned himself between two pieces of scrap and crouched down low, taking aim, his blue optics narrowed before he pulled the trigger. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Sneak shot - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! Magnum emits a signal of understanding across the radio, kind of like an universal nod towards Optimus Prime. He too takes cover behind the ravine, the whir of his prop pushing his hover platform mode along. With a whir and a click, Magnum's cannon rises from the top of the hover platform cabin, turning and aiming towards the Decepticons. Magnum's target acquired, his Cannon Shot rings out with a Booom! Combat: Magnum attacks Slipstream with cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Slipstream's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Slipstream ------------ Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 31 86/117 74% Hull/Health 10 112/122 92% Cou-End: 50% Energon: 97% ---- +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 8! The total roll was 18. Slipstream transforms into robot mode as commanded and begins to come down when a rifle shot contacts her Commander. Before she can even look to see where the Autobots may be hiding, she gets a cannoned. That hurt, which is evidenced by her loud scream of pain. Followed quickly by a snarl of anger. "Oh so you want to play rough? Fine with me." she snaps out her own rifle from subspace, looking for that troublesome and very hidden Bot. Starscream hisses through his air intakes. "Autobots!" He manages to avoid Prime's attack, and aims his own arm-mounted rifle. "Hello Prime!" he says, then he fires. "Goodbye, Prime!" Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Pewpewpew - (rifle) Level: 2 and MISSES! Prime leaps into the air about the time the shot comes and impacts right where he was. Prime at this moment is a shadow in the air, hidden by the bright light of the suns in the galaxy, however what Starscream finds heading down for him is Prime's foot. "And Hello to you as well, Starscream!" Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Foot to the face - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Decepticons! You do not belong here! Go back to Polyhex, this Energon belongs to all Mechs, not just you." Magnum responds, aiming up another Cannon Shot at Slipstream, and firing with another loud BOOOOM! Combat: Magnum attacks Slipstream with cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Slipstream's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Slipstream ------------ Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 38 48/117 41% Hull/Health 12 100/122 82% Cou-End: 50% Energon: 97% ---- Slipstream waits for Magnum to come out in the open just enough that she can get a good shot at him, by then her rifle is fully charged. A few sparks emit from her chest where he tagged her with his first cannon shot. "Big gun you got there, Autobot." she hisses. Accepting the shot in order to get her own in, even if it hurt a LOT. Then off her shot goes! Combat: +Attack does not recognize the /rifles/3 Switch, or that is not a Weapon you Can use to attack. Combat: Slipstream attacks Magnum with rifle Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Magnum's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream was not looking forward to getting a boot to the head. He falls backward with a yelp. "The energon is ours!" he contradicts, "For the glory of the Decepticon Empire!" He tries kicking Optimus' legs out from under him. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Sweeping you off your feet - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Optimus Prime's Armor buckles but remains functional. Prime falls down but that isn't going to stop him and Starscream should know this. Actually if anything that axe activates, you all know the one and Optimus slashes for Starscream as he gets up. It was hard not to resist the urge not too, he was so close! "You Decepticons will not get this land. This will end here and now! I will no longer allow any of you to continue this!" Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Energy axe slash - (melee) Level: 3 and MISSES! "Nor will I allow you any of you Decepticons to continue this either! We will drive you from this land!" Magnum takes Slipstream's rifle shot, the resulting clang of armor reverberating off the ravine's walls. Knowing his only option is to attempt to seek better cover, Magnum's hover props rev up with a whir, moving the platform around cover. Charging up his Cannon, he takes another shot at Slipstream. Combat: Magnum attacks Slipstream with cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Slipstream's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Slipstream ------------ Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 35 13/117 11% Hull/Health 12 88/122 72% Cou-End: 50% Energon: 82% ---- Slipstream comes down for a landing, letting her rifle recharge. She reaches back and releases her ener-lance from her back, bringing it around and pointing it toward Magnum. "Let's see how you do with up close and personal combat, Autobot." she snarls, dodging the cannon shot as she runs toward him fully intending to drive home a sharp point. Combat: Slipstream attacks Magnum with melee Level: 2 and MISSES! Starscream gets out of the way of the axe and smirks. "Try and stop us, Prime," he says, taunting the Autobot leader. "But face it, we are superior. You Autobots were built to be slaves. WE'RE the warriors!" And as if to prove his point, he aims his laser at Optimus and pulls the trigger. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with *null* - (pistol) Level: 3 and MISSES! Optimus Prime narrows his optics at those words, "So long as I function and so long as the Matrix is in existence, the Decepticons will never enslave us, this planet, or any planet!" He then steps to the side away from the strike as his hand comes back out, clasping into a tight fist. "I will never stand for repression on anyone or anything and not from the likes of the Decepticons!” Then Prime rushes right for Starscream, swing around to actually back hand the Decepticon. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Backhand swing - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and MISSES! Somehow, Magnum moves just out of the way of Slipstream's lance. Seeing that Optimus Prime is well handling his own, he lowers the trajectory angle of the Cannon, it's business end pointing directly at Slipstream. "Looks like you are out of practice, Decepticon." The cannon charges with a hum, and the ball of energy appears from the bore as he again fires at Slipstream. Combat: Magnum attacks Slipstream with cannon Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Slipstream's Armor shatters and is no longer working. ---- Damage - Slipstream ------------ Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 13 0/117 0% Hull/Health 27 61/122 50% Cou-End: 50% Energon: 78% ---- +Roll: Magnum rolls against his Terrify Software and succeeds by 12! The total roll was 14. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Courage Stat and fails by 1! The total roll was 11. Slipstream somehow misses driving that lance into the Autobot, but she is determined to at least make him pay for those cannon shots. All the while there are sparks coming out of her wounds, even a little smoke emanating out of her. It’s obvious she's damaged. Something about seeing down the cannon balks her though and she tries to dodge but takes it hard. Her armor shatters, she screams in pain, there's a rain of sparks out of her chest and torso. Energon flowing from her wounds. "Well then," Starscream says, as he dodges Optimus' backhand, "I'll just have to make sure you CEASE to exist. Then Cybertron, and the Universe, will be OURS!" He then tries his own hand at a...backhand. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with I demaaaaaaaand satisfaction! - (melee) Level: 1 and MISSES! Prime blocks it and then goes to throw Starscream off balance, before giving him a jab with the Knee. "Good Luck at that. Many have tried, few have been able to do it and you don't have your lackies here to come and save you this time.." Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Knee jab - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Magnum aims his cannon again at Slipstream - and seeing that her armor has been destroyed, he holds back his attack and instead gives an ultimatum, a warning of sorts: "Leave now, Decepticon! This land does NOT belong to you!" Magnum says this while charging his Cannon up for what would be an even more powerful attack. Slipstream grimaces, a lot of pain showing on her face. Bravely though she manages to stand still and points that lance at her opponent, "I officially hate you." she snarls, trying for another lunge at him with it to at least hurt him just a little, though it is obvious she is weakening. Combat: Slipstream attacks Magnum with melee Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Magnum's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream oofs as he gets a knee to the proverbial groin. He falls over, yelping in pain. "Oh trust me Prime, by the time we're done with you, there won't be enough left for spare parts!" He lashes out with his foot again, to bring Optimus down. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with A kneecapping? - (melee) Level: 2 and MISSES! Optimus steps back and goes to snatch for Starscream's foot, "Oh really? I would love to see that? After all I am a pretty big guy, that would take a great deal of work. More than your able to do." Then goes to flip Starscream on his face. Combat: Optimus Prime attacks Starscream with Al-le-loop - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Magnum takes a quick glance with his optics towards Optimus Prime, and sees him in good shape still. Still, he radios "You doing okay, old friend?" - With his attention away from the Decepticon at hand, Magnum gets hit with Slipstream's lance, his armor being hit with a clang. Magnum again levels his cannon and points it straight at Slipstream, taking the charged shot. "Bad move, Decepticon." - BOOOOM! - Combat: Magnum attacks Slipstream with cannon Level: 2 and HITS! ---- Damage - Slipstream ------------ Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 0 0/117 0% Hull/Health 50 11/122 9% Cou-End: 50% Energon: 77% ---- Slipstream honestly is wondering if Starscream is so focused on Prime that he hasn't noticed that she's losing very badly. This does not sit well with the femme, not at all. "Sir, permission to retreat." she asks, already backing away from Magnum. Unfortunately for her, that cannon does even worse damage to what was already wounded. Something explodes inside her and she drops not only her lance but drops to her hands and knees as well. The scream that comes out of her would cause even the hardest spark to pause. Starscream gets flipped and does indeed end up kissing the ground. "Oh, but I'm not the biggest Decepticon there is, Prime," Starscream says sinisterly, "You have much more to fear than just ME." He gets up and tries to tackle the Autobot Leader to the ground. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Sacking the quarterback - (unarmed) Level: 2 and MISSES! Like a bull fighter he just steps to the side. Ohlay! And Starscream goes passing by. "Oh, I know. You’re the small fry compared to all of them out there, Starscream. That is why you have such a large ego." Optimus then pulls out his rifle, replying to Magnum, <> Prime does take notice of the hurt femme and his blue optics go back on Starscream, "I suggest you take your Decepticon femme and get out of here before I pull this trigger." Only warning Starscream will have. +Roll: Slipstream rolls against her Strength Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 12. Seeing the femme severely wounded, Magnum decides to take mercy on her. "Decepticon - I have chosen the higher path, that of Mercy. Let the lesson of Mercy be upon you." With these words, Magnum takes his cannon and trains it now upon Starscream, his new target set. After switching his target, Magnum replies to Optimus Prime, "All is well here. The Femme is greatly hurt and will be of no further problems. I believe I may have hurt her too much, though. "Starscream! Take your leave from this place! She is in need of medical care, and repairs!" Magnum warns as well, charging his cannon for a powerful attack against the seeker. Slipstream collapses, so weak now she cannot even hold herself up on her hands and knees. Optics are darkening as she slowly slips into unconsciousness. Indeed she'll not be causing further trouble this day. Starscream snorts. "OH, you think that will scare me off?" the Air Commander says, "Well THINK AGAIN!" He launches into the air to get some distance, then starts firing at Prime with both barrels. Combat: Starscream attacks Optimus Prime with Strafe! - (pistol) Level: 3 and MISSES! Optimus Prime avoids the attacks and steps back a few times, "..." His eyes drift over to the Decepticon femme on the ground, and then back to Starscream. Was the Decepticons really out for mech fluid this badly, that they ignore their own injured. "..Magnum, deal with him." Prime calls over before he puts his rifle away and actually goes over to the femme. Just what was the Autobot Commander doing? Perhaps something that only he understood. This war had many in it that-- perhaps-- in time could be pulled from the Decepticon ranks, could be turned around to the truth of things. More correctly, Prime just wanted to patch her up enough so that Starscream's blind optics would not kill off a life. Yes, war had its causalities, many die in war, however, he was Optimus Prime, an example, the chosen by the matrix, and protector of Cybertron. He-- was the example of many and yet, none. Magnum Fires the charged cannon at Starscream as he goes after Optimus Prime, "Heed our words, Starscream! LEAVE!" After the cannon fires, Magnum notices Slipstream pass out in front of him, and turns his attention to her. "I will take care of you.. " Magnum says with a caring, compassionate voice; as if you were one of his own. He offers some of his Energon to Slipstream, enough to power her systems back up, but Magnum ensures she remains still as not to cause any more damage to her systems. As Slipstream regains consciousness, Magnum peers into her optics, "Remain still. You are badly hurt." +Repair: Optimus Prime repairs Slipstream. Combat: Magnum attacks Starscream with cannon Level: 1 and MISSES! Slipstream just lays there, optics only growing dimmer. If she is even aware of going on is anyone's guess. Whatever Prime does to her has her optics brighten just a hint. She certainly is in no mood to move, lips in a pained scowl. She takes what the Autobot has to offer in the way of energon, knowing she has to or not survive. Starscream sighs. His tunnel vision during the battle of Prime caused him to not see what was going on with Slipstream. He supposes he should take her back with him. "Fine," he says, "I'll take my minion and go." He should have had a bigger contingent of Decepticons for this raid. Optimus Prime stepped aside once his repairs were done, at least to keep her operational, but aimed his rifle at the Seeker male. "..Take her and Go Starscream." That rifle stayed trained on him. He was not going to turn his back on a Decepticon, at least not Starscream of all of them. Magnum stays with Slipstream as well, helping Optimus whatever way he can keep her operational. He keeps his cannon trained on Starscream as well, target locked. Magnum adds, "And don't come back, Starscream. This land does not belong to you, nor any Decepticon." Slipstream is still too weak to assist her Commander with picking her up, though she does grab for her lance and draw it toward her. Hugging it against herself. Starscream goes to pick up Slipstream to take her back to headquarters for repairs. He certainly couldn't afford to lose any troops. "We'll see," he says, narrowing his optics before he departs. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs